Emily, Kirby, and The Smurfs
by GalaticNova
Summary: After successfully ending Amethyst's plan, Emily decides to stay in Dreamland a bit longer and take a much needed break along with Kirby. Their break was cut short when some mysterious evil drains the Star Rod's power and endangers the peaceful dreams of Dreamland. But, attempting to chase this evil goes wrong as Emily and Kirby end up in Smurf Village. But who did this and why?
1. Chapter 1: A Backfired Attempt

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby, The Smurfs, or any Winx Club Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Backfired Attempt**

One sunny day in Dreamland, Kirby and his friend Emily were hanging out by the lake like any normal day. The duo haven't had anything to do in since Amethyst, Emily's dark counterpart nearly destroyed Dreamland and possibly all of Popstar. But as soon as they felt tired and were about to fall asleep Kirby heard a strange noise and quickly notified Emily.

Kirby: Did you hear that Emily?

Emily: Yeah, I feel like it's coming from the Fountain of Dreams. Should we go see what it is?

Kirby: Lets go!

The two dashed into action to the Fountain of Dreams only to find the Star Rod's elements of power being stolen by five evil forces. The two gasped as they looked on with horror in their eyes.

Kirby and Emily: Oh no!

Oh, no is right! Without it's magic energy, the star rod would be powerless and no dreams would be able to exist in the world.

Kirby: Oh, not again!

Emily: Why are people always after the Star Rod's power?

The duo looked up at the sky and saw that the elements were being taken into the strange portal above the sky. Kirby called his warp star and Emily changed into her Enchantix fairy form and the two zoomed off towards the portal.

Kirby and Emily chased after the evil that took the elements of the star rod. What could all this mean? What is the cause of all this? Soon the five evil forces sensed the duo's presence and started to zap their beams at them as Kirby and Emily tried to avoid the attacks.

Then suddenly one of them zapped the tip of Kirby's warp star causing it to shatter and caused Kirby to fall off. Then, one of the shards knocked Emily out of the sky and changing Emily back to normal causing both Kirby and Emily to scream while falling into the exit of the portal causing them to end up in an unknown world. The fall was enough to send the two in an unconscious state for a good while.

* * *

Hey, everyone. Hope this story will be as good as the prequel. Also, if it looks like I copied another author, just know that I didn't and came up with these ideas myself. Also, the first chapters of all my fanfics will be short like this. So, thanks for understanding!

\- GalaticNova


	2. Chapter 2: In The Forest

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby, The Smurfs, or any Winx Club Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: In The Forest**

…

Kirby and Emily sat themselves up feeling dizzy. They looked around to find themselves in a forest similar to Whispy Woods forest, except they knew that this place wasn't planet Popstar.

Kirby: Where are we?

Emily: I don't know but your guess is as good as mine Kirby.

The last thing the two remembered was that they were chasing the evil forces that were stealing the elements of the star rod. Kirby and Emily had just saved Dreamland some time ago when NME's monsters were summoned, but now it looks like something more powerful has come and this time had sucked all the power from the star rod. When Kirby and Emily were attempting to save the elements, they only ended up in a different world. They were...lost. And Kirby's beloved home was in danger. As much as Emily wanted to help protect her friend's home, they had to find out how to get back to Popstar and save the peaceful sleeps in Dreamland.

The duo got up and started their stroll through the huge forest. They were wondering if there was someone that could help them. Then suddenly Kirby heard sounds of singing from the distance.

Kirby: What is that sound?

Kirby turned. The song sounded...happy. Plus, Kirby was starting to like the tune of it as a smile came to his pink face. He then ran toward where the sound was coming from with Emily running trying to catch up.

Emily: Kirby, slow down! Where are you going?

When Emily finally caught up with Kirby, the two peeked out of a bush before they gasped in amazement.

Kirby and Emily: Oh...my.

There was a village where the houses were made of mushrooms and where people were small and blue as they were wearing only white hats and pants, well some of them were wearing different clothing.

Kirby and Emily have never seen anything like those people before. Plus, they looked friendly. Kirby started to walk toward the village when Emily stopped him.

Emily: Kirby, I know you want to go to that village, but who knows what they would think of us.

Then Kirby pulled Emily into a bush before four blue kids along with their puppy saw them as they were coming over. They seemed to be ready to play Frisbee.

?: Nothing like a perfect day to play smurf Frisbee.

?: You said it Sassette, here it comes!

The kids all started to play. Kirby watched with amusement and wanted to join them, but he knew that he couldn't as the duo had to hide in a bush.

?: Puppy, catch!

Suddenly, their puppy was chasing the frisbee which was heading toward the bushes. Kirby and Emily both gasped and were about to run off, only to trapped by a puppy free from their hiding spot.

Kirby: We've been spotted Emily.

Emily: I know Kirby, but there's nothing we can do now.

Kirby and Emily were then surrounded by the four kids as they all gasped in surprise.

?: Whoa! what in the smurf are these two?!

?: I'm not sure Snappy, I never seen anything like these two. Maybe I'll take a look at them.

Snappy: Wait Nat! What if they are a trap that Gargamel had smurfed for us?!

Nat: Don't worry Snappy, I'll see if they are a threat or not. Plus it smurfs like they are lost.

Kirby just tilted his head in confusion while Emily was trying to process the things that these kids were saying. Was the kid's species called a smurf? That would explain why they were saying "smurf" in their sentences. Nat then slowly walked up to Kirby and Emily before he spoke.

Nat: Are you two lost?

Emily: Actually, yes we are.

Nat: See, I smurf you so. Where are you from?

Kirby: Potar, Poytar...poyo poyo.

Nat: What?

Snappy: Oh great, that thing can't speak normal!

Emily: He can speak normal! It's just he can't say things right around strangers. What he said was….

That's when Sassette cut off Emily.

Sassette: Yeah Snappy. It's not weird, it looks so cute. What are your names?

Snappy: Sassette are you smurfed?! That little guy can't speak a single-

That was when Snappy was cut off.

Kirby: Kirby.

Emily: And I'm Emily.

Nat: So your names are Kirby and Emily?

Kirby and Emily both nodded. They were starting to like those kids.

Sassette: What smurfy names!

Slouchy: They seem pretty cool.

Sassette: I'm Sassette, Kirby and Emily. These are my friends, Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy. So you two are lost right?

Kirby and Emily: Yes.

Nat: Don't worry Kirby and Emily, how about we take the two of you to Papa Smurf. Maybe he can help you guys.

The duo talked it over and realized that the one they called Papa Smurf might be their father, so they agreed hoping to get help in order to return to Popstar to recover the star rod.

Nat: Okay then, lets go smurflings!

The smurflings and their puppy led Kirby and Emily to the village. Snappy was the only one with a frown on his face. He seemed to not like Kirby or Emily.

Snappy: I've got an unsmurfy feeling about this.

Then Emily whispered to Kirby,

Emily: At least the kids like us.

Kirby: Also, we are going to get some help to return to Popstar.

The duo smiled at each other because they knew that they had hope as they followed the smurflings to their village.

But, nobody knew that a wizard with his orange cat were spying on them as he had a wicked smile on his face.

?: Look Azreal, looks like those dumb Smurfs are heading towards the village. If we follow them, then we will be able to capture them all!

The man cackled along with his cat named Azreal. The two of them headed out and followed the smurflings and tried not to be spotted.


	3. Chapter 3: Emily, The Fairy Of Pranks

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby, The Smurfs, or any Winx Club Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emily, The "Fairy Of Pranks"  
**

The kids that were called Smurflings and their puppy along with Kirby and Emily were all walking towards the village as the blue people called Smurfs all stopped what they were doing and stared as they seemed surprised at Kirby and Emily's appearance. The two looked around and saw that they were all adults, yet there were 100 males, 2 females, and a pink rabbit like creature who is also a pet besides their puppy. Then a smurf with a heart tattoo approach them with a confused look on his face.

Hefty: Smurflings, who the smurf are these two? They are so…not blue.

Clumsy: Aww, he's so cute.

Then, the smurf with the hot over his eyes tripped over a rock. Kirby and Emily rushed over to help him up which made the klutz thankful.

Clumsy: Aww, thanks. I always trip and fall. I'm Clumsy Smurf.

Kirby: Hi.

Clumsy: What are their names smurflings?

Nat: Their names are Kirby and Emily, Hefty. We found them lost in the woods earlier and were hoping if Papa Smurf could help us.

Hefty: Oh, sorry smurflings, but Papa Smurf is already gone. He'll be smurfing back later.

Kirby: Oh no, Emily what do we do?

Emily: I don't know Kirby.

Kirby and Emily were both worried. They needed to recover the star rod A.S.A.P.

Sassette: Don't worry Kirby and Emily. You can smurf with us until Pappy Smurf gets back.

Emily: Has she always called Papa Smurf Pappy?

Kirby: How am I supposed to know that?!

Emily: Fair point.

The smurfs all agreed with Sassette since they knew that Kirby and Emily would never be a threat to them. But...speaking of threat.

Gargamel: Surprise you disgusting little smurfs!

All the Smurfs: GARGAMEL! OH, NO!

Grouchy: I hate Gargamel!

Kirby and Emily: Who?

Nat: That's Gargamel. He is an evil wizard who always tries to catch us! We have to smurf for it while we can.

Nat then grabbed Emily's arm which caused Emily to grab Kirby before he was put into danger. They quickly hid into a bush to avoid being seen.

Gargamel: It's too late to be saving yourselves you miserable blue miscreants. I will soon have you all in my stew pot. Hee hee hee ha ha ha!

Kirby and Emily gasped at what they just heard. he wanted to eat the smurfs. They couldn't allow that with both of them being heroes with superpowers.

Most of the smurfs were then captured by Gargamel while the ones in the bushes were chased by Azreal. Azreal then started to grab a female smurf with blonde hair and a white dress.

Smurfette: Help, put me down you mean, nasty Azreal!

Hefty tried to save her but was swatted away by the orange cat. Emily saw that she needed help and took out her fairy dust and started questioning if she should step in or not. The smurflings and Kirby noticed this and Slouchy spoke up.

Slouchy: What is that?

Emily: My fairy dust. I am an Enchantix Fairy, but right now I'm in my human form.

Sassette: That's so cool!

Kirby: If your going to use your Enchantix Powers, than what can I do?

Emily: Get your leaf ability and use it to send Gargamel away while I distract him.

Kirby: Sounds like a plan!

Emily: Then let's go!

Kirby soon started to inhale the leaves off the trees obtaining the leaf ability, bringing Gargamel to surprise.

Gargamel: What on earth is that creature? It's trying to suck me up!

Meanwhile, Emily, who transformed into her fairy form snuck behind Azreal and shot Azreal in the ass with a fire spell causing him to scream and drop the female smurf. Gargamel then noticed that Azreal was going crazy with his butt on fire and then saw Emily smirking at the cat.

Emily: Well, that cat sure has a hot seat.

Gargamel: Another pest?! What the hell are you?!

Emily: Listen up, dumbass, I'm only going to give you one warning to leave while you can before I knock you into next week! And also, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

Then Emily summoned a blast of fire that scorched Gargamel's face making him extremely pissed off.

Gargamel: Why you little piece of …

Emily then cut him off.

Emily: Don't even finish that sentence, or you'll be turned to ashes when I'm done with your sorry ass!

Gargamel then tried to grab Emily who only dodged every attempt with grace while mocking him in the process. This only made Gargamel even more pissed off and eventually start screaming profanity.

Gargamel: Ugh, stay still you little bitch!

Emily: I don't think so.

Gargamel then tried to grab Emily again but barely missed. Emily then looked to her side and saw Kirby have a tornado ready to launch once she gave the signal. Emily gave Kirby a thumbs up before giving Kirby the cue.

Emily: Now Kirby!

Gargamel was then caught in a tornado which made him fly far away from the village.

Gargamel: I'll get you next time you disgusting little smurfs! And your little friends too, you just wait! Oh how I hate smurfs!

Just as Gargamel was shot out the village, Papa Smurf arrived with a shocked expression on his face.

Papa Smurf: Why did I just see Gargamel being flung out the village?!

All the smurfs just pointed at Kirby and Emily who only went red with embarrassment. But after a few minutes, Emily finally spoke up.

Emily: Papa Smurf, we need your help.

Papa Smurf: Okay let's talk about your problem at my house.

Papa Smurf then led Emily, Kirby, and the Smurflings back to his house so they could figure out a strategy on how to get Emily and Kirby back to Planet Popstar so they could recover the Star Rod and save the peaceful sleeps of Dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4: Meta Knight's Arrival

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby, The Smurfs, or any Winx Club Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meta Knight's Arrival  
**

In Castle Dedede…

Dedede and Escargoon were discussing how to get rid of Kirby and Emily once and for all since they now know what Emily was capable of. Finally, Dedede then asked the dumbest question possible at that moment.

Dedede: So, how are we going to get rid of that pink pest if he just disappeared?

Escargoon: Don't forget sire, he has that brat with magical powers with him. And you know what happened last time you fought that girl.

Then Dedede grabbed Escargoon by the eyestalks and pulled him up to his face.

Dedede: I ALREADY KNOW NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE THAT BRAT! NOW WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU GET A MALLET TO THE FACE!

Escargoon: But, sire…

Dedede then whacked Escargoon in the head with his mallet, making Escargoon shut up as he kept pondering on how to destroy Kirby and get revenge on Emily for making him look like a coward. But, what King Dedede and Escargoon didn't know was that Meta Knight heard the whole conversation and was going to try and find a way to get Kirby back to Dreamland and Emily back to her world.

Meta Knight: So, Dedede wants to get revenge on Emily now? Well, not if I have anything to say about it.

Meta Knight then dashed off to his ship in order to find out where Emily and Kirby were sent to and to try and help restore the star rod.

Back in Smurf Village…

Emily, Kirby, and the Smurflings were waiting patiently waiting as Papa Smurf was searching for any information on either Planet Popstar or the Star Rod. The Smurflings were talking among themselves while Kirby was sleeping. Emily, however kept having flashbacks about what happened when Amethyst, her dark counterpart took over her mind and body. But, Sassette soon started talking about something related to the problem at hand which snapped Emily out of her thoughts.

Sassette: Have you found anything yet, Pappy?

Papa Smurf: Yes, I have. It says here in this book that, "The Star Rod is a legendary artifact that powers the Fountain of Dreams and causes the magic waters to flow from it, giving good dreams and restful sleep to the people of Dream Land."

Emily: Sounds pretty accurate.

Everyone but Kirby looked at Emily in confusion after Emily made that remark. But, right before Emily could clarify, a smurf named Brainy busted the door to Papa Smurf's house down with a panicked expression on his face while the Smurflings and Kirby could only sweat drop at the smurf's antics and Emily could only face palm herself. Papa Smurf however, wasn't too happy about having to repair his door as he walked up to Brainy before tapping his foot expectantly.

Papa Smurf: Mind explaining yourself, Brainy?

Brainy: A spaceship just landed outside the village!

This caught Kirby and Emily's attention as they walked over to Brainy Smurf with a confused expression on their faces before Kirby spoke up.

Kirby: What did the ship look like?

Brainy: All I can remember is that it had a model of what looked like a knight's face on the front of it.

Emily's eyes grew wide when she heard what Brainy said before speaking in a hopeful tone.

Emily: Kirby, do you realize what this means?!

Kirby only nodded before both of them spoke at the same time.

Emily and Kirby: Meta Knight!

Smurflings: Who?

Emily: A friend of mine and Kirby's.

Kirby: Could you take us to where the ship landed?

Brainy: Uh, sure?

Brainy then led Kirby, Emily, The Smurflings, and Papa Smurf to the outskirts of the village where a ton of Smurfs were crowded around what was Meta Knight's ship. And when the cockpit opened, There stood Meta Knight, along with Sword and Blade Knight. But, as soon as he saw Emily and Kirby, he quickly ran towards them with Sword and Blade Knight behind him.

Meta Knight: There you are!

Emily: Meta Knight, the Star Rod has been drained!

Meta Knight: I know. And I will deal with it later. But first, Dedede wants the both of you dead!

Kirby: Yeah, no duh Sherlock. But why does he want Emily dead?

Emily: Because he's being a retarded asshole!

Meta Knight: Okay, Emily, lets watch the language around the kids.

Emily: Fine. But as I was saying, he wants me dead probably because of my dark counterpart, Amethyst.

Meta Knight: That may be true, but we still have no idea on how to get you two back home because my ship literally ran out of fuel when I got here.

This got the three thinking for a moment until Emily came up with an idea.

Emily: Maybe we can create a potion that can restore the Star Rod. The only issue with that is that we may have to take a little trip to Gargamel's lair to get an ingredient or two.

Kirby: Seriously, Emily?

Emily: Yes.

Kirby: Fine, I guess we should go ahead and get this over with.

Meta Knight then pointed at Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and Smurfette.

Meta Knight: You four will show us the way there.

Brainy: Really, and we don't get a say in this?

Meta Knight then drew out his sword and pointed it at Brainy.

Meta Knight: Unless you want to be decapitated instead…

Brainy: Okay, fine. We'll do it.

Meta Knight: Good choice.

Meta Knight then put his sword away as the group began the journey to Gargamel's lair. Hopefully, things will go according to plan and they get the ingredients that they need from there without taking too many risks.

* * *

What's up guys! So, that took way longer than I thought. But just so you know, until this fanfic is done, updates will be less frequent because I'm working on this series and two other fanfiction series at the same time. So please bare with me because I will try to post updates as soon as I can. So until next chapter, Peace!

~ GalacticNova


	5. Chapter 5: Retrieving The Ingriedients

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby, The Smurfs, or any Winx Club Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Retrieving The Ingredients**

**~Timeskip to when Emily and co. arrived in front of Gargamel's lair~**

When Emily and the others arrived at the entrance to Gargamel's lair, Emily quickly started to back away from the entrance.

Emily: On second thought, maybe we should find another way.

Brainy: Your not scared are you?

Emily: Maybe.

Meta Knight: You're the one who suggested this, so there's no point in backing out now.

Emily: Fine. Anyone know if there is a secret entrance into his house?

All the smurfs then either shook their heads or replied with a no, making Emily face palm.

Emily: Well that's just fantastic! Now what?!

Kirby: BUST THAT DAMN DOOR DOWN!

Everyone just stared at Kirby with their eyes wide before Emily just shrugged her shoulders.

Emily: Alright. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you, Kirby.

Emily then charged up a magic spell and literally blasted the door off its hinges, much to everyone's shock and fear, while Emily gulped at what she managed to do.

Emily: Well that was louder and had more force than I hoped.

Mega Knight: Let's hope that we still have the element of stealth on our side.

Smurfette: That's very unlikely.

Emily: Then we better get in and get out. Let's go and hopefully, we'll make it out safely.

**~Later, after they got the ingredients they needed...~**

Emily: See, told ya we would make it out alive. And we were even able to get fuel for your ship, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: I guess you were right. I'm honestly surprised this Gargamel person had the right fuel for my ship, and enough for a full tank, may I add.

Clumsy: What surprises me is that Gargamel and Azreal didn't even know we were here despite the door being blown off the hinges.

That's when they heard Gargamel scream in a shocked voice, causing everyone to tense up.

Gargamel: The hell?! Who blew my door off it's hinges?!

Emily: Speak of the devil...

After hearing Azreal meowing for what seemed like hours, Gargamel raised an eyebrow at his cat.

Gargamel: You think it was those smurfs and that pest?

Azreal nodded as Gargamel shrugged it off as he went to check his ingredients while Azreal followed closely behind. Emily saw this as their chance to escape as she and the others bolted toward the door. Though right when they almost got out the door, Gargamel just had to turn around and see them, and boy was he pissed when he saw what Emily, Meta Knight, and Hefty were holding.

Gargamel: Oh, you pests are stealing now?!

Emily: Nah, we're merely borrowing. Also, hope you like your house renovations!

Gargamel: Ugh! Azreal, get them!

Emily: Everyone, run! NOW!

Hefty: Who put you in charge?!

Meta Knight: Don't question it, just run! Back to the village!

Kirby, Emily, Meta Knight, and the 4 smurfs than ran as fast as they could out the door while carrying the fuel for Meta Knight's ship, and the stardust and prism shard needed for the potion, all with Azreal hot on their trail. That's when Emily smirked as she charged up a fireball as she was running and tossed it behind her and the fireball hit Azreal as he cried out in pain and stopped chasing them while the group made their escape back to Smurf Village in one piece so they can make the potion and so Kirby and Meta Knight can get back to Planet Popstar and Emily can return home as soon as possible.

* * *

And at last that is done. I apologize this took so long to get done, I was really busy with other fanfiction and a bunch of other things and i didn't have the inspiration. But now, there's only 2-3 more chapters left in this fanfic so I'll try to update as soon as i can. So thank you guys for being patient and until next chapter, peace, my dudes!

~GalaticNova


	6. Chapter 6: Recovering The Star Rod

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby, The Smurfs, or any Winx Club Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Recovering The Star Rod**

**~Back in the Smurf Village~**

Emily: Phew! That was too close.

The group were back at Papa Smurf's house with the ingredients and fuel in hand as Papa Smurf was working on the potion while everyone else were catching their breaths. That's when Brainy smirked.

Brainy: You said your plan was flawless, huh?

That comment only made Emily smack Brainy across the face before she sighed in annoyance.

Emily: I never said it was a "flawless" plan, Brainy. All I said was that hopefully we made it out alive.

Kirby: Yeah, so cut her some slack, Nerdy Smurf.

That's when Clumsy, Hefty, and Smurfette, along with the smurflings started laughing at what Kirby said while Brainy's face was turning red with anger. But, right before Brainy could say something back to Kirby, Papa Smurf got the group's attention.

Papa Smurf: Ahem, the potion is done.

Papa Smurf then poured some of the potion into a glass bottle before sealing it with a lid and handing it to Emily.

Papa Smurf: That should do the trick.

Emily: Thanks, Papa Smurf. We should be on our way now. But maybe we can come back and visit sometime. I'm pretty sure Meta Knight has the ship started up by now.

As Kirby, Emily and the rest of the group walked out of Papa Smurf's house, the smurfs and smurflings then realized that Emily was right, Meta Knight did have the ship running and he was waiting for the duo as he was in the cockpit. Once Meta Knight noticed them, he quickly waved them over.

Meta Knight: Come on, we don't have much time left.

Kirby: Right.

Emily: Well, this is it. We wish we could stay longer. But the Star Rod needs to be restored. So, this is goodbye for now!

Emily and Kirby then boarded Meta Knight's ship as all the smurfs gathered outside the village to wish them luck as the ship took off and flew back to Planet Popstar so that the trio could recover the Star Rod.

**~Later~ **

When the trio got back to Popstar, they realized that everything was all dark and gloomy instead of bright and cheerful, causing Emily to get a bad feeling.

Emily: Guys, I think the Star Rod has more of a drastic effect on Planet Popstar than we originally thought.

Kirby: You're right! If the Star Rod has all of it's power drained for too long...

Meta Knight: Then soon, the everyone in the universe will loose their peaceful dreams.

Emily: How long have we been gone for anyways?

Meta Knight then thought about it for a few minutes before responding.

Meta Knight: Around 2-3 days. Though you've been away from your world for 2-3 months, Emily.

Kirby: And how long does it take for the entire universe to end up like this?

Meta knight: 4 days...

That's when Emily's eyes went wide in horror and her face paled.

Emily: Holy fuck! We need to restore the Star Rod, right away!

**~When they arrived at the Fountain of Dreams~**

Meta Knight: Oh god, this is a lot worse than I imagined!

After a few minutes of flying on Kirby's warp star, they've arrived at the Fountain of Dreams. But, the Fountain of Dreams was more darkness than the rest of Dreamland, and The Star Rod looked almost completely gray in color and dull, causing Kirby to freak out.

Kirby: Holy shit! Quick, Emily! Use the potion on the Star Rod!

Emily: You don't have to tell me twice!

Emily then rushed over to the Star Rod. When she got to it, she quickly opened the bottle that had the potion inside and poured a few drops onto the Star Rod. Once that was done, the Star Rod started glowing and a bright light shot up into the sky from it, causing Emily to stand back and look up at the sky in shock.

Emily: What the hell is going on?!

Meta Knight: I think the potion is working.

Kirby: You think?!

After a few minutes, The blinding light faded and the Star Rod was restored, much to everyone's relief.

Emily: Thank god the Star Rod is restored.

Kirby: But what about the rest of Dreamland?!

Emily: Shit!

The three then ran outside of the dome that the Star Rod was located in, and sure enough, everything was returning to normal, but the moment didn't last long because Dedede and Escargoon just had to ride into town.

Dedede: Alright, where is that Kirby and the bitch that made me look like a coward?!

Emily: Hey, asshole!

Dedede: What do you want, you brat?!

Emily: Okay, you shouldn't be talking to us like that, especially since me, Kirby, and Meta Knight literally just saved the peaceful sleeps of Dreamland and the entire universe!

Escargoon: What do you mean, it was obviously the King who saved the universe!

That's when Emily marched up to Escargoon before glaring at him.

Emily: Quit lying! The King didn't even do shit to help since he's so fucking self absorbed! Now shut the fuck up before I turn into a literal psycho, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen again.

Emily then smirked as Escargoon and Dedede slowly backed away before they got back into Dedede's vehicle and they rode back to the castle.

Emily: And that's that.

Meta Knight: Now all we got to do now is get you back to your home world.

Emily: Right. I'll make sure to keep in touch with you guys even when i'm back home.

Kirby: That's good to know.

Emily: Now there's just one issue, how do I get back to my world?!

Meta Knight: I could get you there with my ship if you'd like.

Emily: Really, thanks a lot, Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: No problem. Kirby, you mind telling Tiff and the others that Emily left for her home world?

Kirby: Yep. You can count on me!

Meta Knight: Now then, it's time to make that journey back to your home world, Emily.

Emily: Right. Let's do this!


End file.
